


Lovebite

by Merixcil



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Topp Dogg | Xeno-T (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merixcil/pseuds/Merixcil
Summary: Backstage blowjobs are a major stress
Relationships: Jin Hyosang | Kidoh/Kim Seokjin | Jin
Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759627
Kudos: 3





	Lovebite

"Fuck," Hyosang breaths as Seokjin’s teeth graze his collarbone. Somewhere beyond the dark of the store room he can hear the cacophony of people blustering their way through the rest of the broadcast and if he really strains his ears he thinks he can hear Jiho calling his name, but the rushing of his blood in his ears drowns out any sense of obligation he feels to his bandmate.   
  
One of the hands pinning Hyosang’s hips to the wall slips to his crotch and he groans loudly,  
  
"We have ten minutes, maximum" Seokjin breathes into Hyosang’s ear, "is that enough time for you to get off?"  
  
Hyosang nods frantically till Seokjin slips a hand into his hair to still him and kisses him hard, lips pressing tight enough against his own to make Hyosang gasp and tongue tracing his teeth.   
  
Seokjin works Hyosang’s belt and trousers open one handed as Hyosang’s own hands wrap themselves around Seokjin’s waist. He feels his trousers fall off his hips and hisses against Seokjin’s lips as the chilly storeroom air meets his dick.   
  
It’s always a little surprising just how difficult Hyosang finds keeping quiet. When Seokjin wraps a hand around his dick he whimpers, when Seokjin moves back to his neck to suck bruises into the sensitive spot beneath his ear he moans long and loud and when Seokjin pauses to rub his thumb along his slit Hyosang outright shouts, shouts so loudly that Seokjin clamps his free hand over his mouth.  
  
As Hyosang approaches his orgasm, Seokjin’s lips leave his neck and head south as he drops to his knees and wraps them around Hyosang’s dick. It’s unbearable, it’s suffocating, Hyosang bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from crying out as Seokjin takes him in and then pulls back slowly, tongue tracing the head before dipping his head and doing it all over again.   
  
Looking down, Hyosang can see his dick between Seokjin’s lips, see the way his cheeks hollow when he sucks, see the way he presses against his boyfriend’s cheek when the angle’s wrong. He has to shove his fist between his teeth when he comes to keep his decibel level somewhere in the region of inconspicuous.   
  
Seokjin swallows, then stands, pulling Hyosang’s jeans back up as he goes,   
  
"I’d say you have two minutes to get back to earth and hide those hickeys before Jiho gets too curious for his own good," Seokjin smiles, leaning in to peck Hyosang on the lips; all traces of the Kim Seokjin that gives blowjobs backstage at music shows vanishing from his temperament.  
  
"Yeah…yeah I know I just gotta…wait what hickeys?"  
  
Hyosang scrambles for his phone as Seokjin hides his giggles behind his hand. When he sees the bruises blooming on his throat it’s a forcible effort not to thwack Seokjin over the head.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK SEOKJIN HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO COVER THESE UP?"  
  
He’s shouts so very loudly that Jiho sticks his head around the door to make sure they’re both ok

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted here as part of a multi chaptered 'tumblr prompts' fic that I'm trying to split up. If you think you've read it before, you probably have


End file.
